radiationtgffandomcom-20200214-history
Katowice
Historia i opis Niegdyś stolica polskiego przemysłu. Kopalnie które co roku zwiększały wydobycie rozwijały się w zastraszającym tempie, a gdy zaczęto schodzić coraz niżej w poszukiwaniu surowców odkryto złoża ropy i rudy. To nakręciło całą machinę przemysłową. Zagraniczni inwestorzy otwierali tu swoje fabryki, drapacze chmur sięgały nieba. Ludzie byli coraz bardziej zadowolenie, warunki zwykłego obywatela poprawiały się z miesiąca na miesiąc. No ale kiedy nadszedł Armagedon wszystko straciło swój blask. Inwestorzy pouciekali zostawiając swój dobrobyt. W krótkim czasie wszystko co przedstawiało jakąkolwiek wartość było grabione, zamieszki na ulicach przypominały wojnę, gangi które chciały przejąć kontrole nad tym całym majdanem przyczyniły się do zrównania miast z ziemią, pozostałości składowisk odpadów chemicznych zaczęły być gangreną tej ziemi. Dzisiaj nie ma śladu po miastach została jałowa, skażona pustynia. po kopalniach zostały tylko dziury w ziemi, większość ludzi uciekło w głąb kraju. Nieliczni którzy zostali opanowali wysokie skażenie i zaczęli zakładać osady tam gdzie kiedyś były kopalnie. Największą osadę stworzono tam gdzie kiedyś były Katowice i tak samo ja nazwali, jednak na powierzchni znajdował się tylko bazar i kilka magazynów. W starych szybach kopalnianych zamieszkali górnicy wraz ze swoimi rodzinami, drążąc nowe korytarze połączyli kilka kopalń. Tunele, które wyeksploatowano powiększano do rozmiarów całkiem sporych jaskiń by pomieścić nowo przybyłych których z każdym dniem było więcej. Ludzi tych przyjmowano ich z otwartymi ramionami bo więcej osób to więcej rąk do pracy- tym sposobem podziemna osada rozrosła się do metropolii. Baraki w których mieszkają osadnicy budowane są ze wszystkiego co można znaleźć w ruinach „ Starych Katowic ”. Ze względu na dostęp do wielu danych jakie można znaleźć w ruinach zaczęli przybywać też naukowcy, Przeszukiwali oni „Stare Katowice” szukając materiałów mogą przydać się badaniach - papierów, twardych dysków i wszystkiego gdzie mogły być zapisane jakiekolwiek dane. Zakładali swoje laboratoria gdzie nikt ich nie pytał o nic i niczego nie zabraniał, a że żyć z czegoś trzeba było zajęli się też produkcją narkotyków i alkoholu na co zawsze był popyt - na bazarze spotkasz wszystko czego może tylko dusza zamarzyć. Tiry kursują 24h\dobę, jedne wywożą inne przywożą, handlarze upodobali sobie to miejsce ze względu na surowce które były pod ręką. Naukowcy przyczynili się znacznie do rozwoju rafinerii, w której można było produkować benzynę jak i olej napędowy wysokiej klasy, nie zarzynający silników na śmierć. Prawo ma tutaj małe znaczenie, ważne jest tylko to co przynosi zyski, to też wielu przybywało tu aby się wzbogacić, ale oprócz nadziei potrzebny jest talent ci co go nie mieli kończyli jako zwykli górnicy by wyżywić siebie i swoje rodziny. Na powierzchni choć było mało oznak cywilizacji to wbrew pozorom tętniły życiem. Dzikusy Osad powstało wiele, wszystkie skryte pod ziemią, jeśli ktoś zabłądził to przeważnie kończył z kulką w głowie w najlepszym wypadku. Dzikusy bo tak nazywano mieszkańców tej ziemi nawet przez chwile nie pomyśleli by najpierw zapytać tylko od razu strzelali. Mieszkali w małych osadach żyjąc z węgla jaki wydobywali, sprzedawali go handlarzom z Katowic bo sami ani nie umieli znaleźć konkretnego odbiorcy, ani nie byli w stanie wydobywać tyle surowca by zadowolić nabywcę. Nie są wstanie tez ani wydobywać ropy, a tym bardziej jej przetworzyć tak aby nadawała się do jakichkolwiek silników spalinowych. Rudy żelaza też sobie darują, za dużo zachody za marne grosze. Jednym słowem „Dzikusy” są bardzo zacofani, nie wiedzą co się dzieje na świecie, odcięci od cywilizacji na własne życzenie żyją jak żyją i nie chcą więcej. Do egzystencji wystarczą im te marne grosze, które płacą im handlarze i pilnują swojego by żaden obcy się nie zbliżył. Tak więc eskapady po ziemiach Śląska to samobójstwo. Dzielnice Poziom 0 Czyli to co na powierzchni, a nie ma tego wiele. Wielki mur poskładany z różnego rodzaju żelastwa, wysoki na 4 metry i tylko jedna wielka brama wjazdowa otwierana wyłącznie od wewnątrz, której nigdy nie zamykają. Po obu stronach bramy umieszczono wieżyczki ze snajperami i reflektorami przeciwlotniczymi, przy samych wrotach można zawsze spotkać co najmniej dwóch strażników. Raczej nic nie robią, ale są uzbrojeni w kałachy i gdy zaczną strzelać brama jest zamykana z niesamowitą prędkością, a wielki łoskot roznoszący się po otaczających pustkowiach głuchym echem oznacza ze już nikt nie wejdzie do środka, ani nie wyjdzie. Brama otwiera się i zamyka tylko z wewnątrz. Po drugiej stronie muru znajduje się bazar, kupisz tam głównie węgiel, ropę i benzynę. Ale jak poszukasz dobrze to znajdziesz wszystko co można kupić i sprzedasz tam wszystko co sprzedać można. Dalej znajdują się magazyny, tam są przechowywane wszystkie zapasy żywności, broni różnych materiałów. Jednym słowem wszystko co potrzebne do życia w mieście i jest to własnośc miasta, więc nie zdziw się jak podejdziesz za blisko, a potem śruty z tyłka będziesz musiał/a wyciągać. Obok magazynów stoją trzy dystrybutory, dwa normalnych wielkości, jeden ob benzyny, drugi od ropy. Trzeci jest nieco większy, do tankowania cysterny do ropy i benzyny. Wzdłuż muru począwszy od bramy stoi szereg garaży, niegdyś mogły być częścią wielkiej hali przerobionej na postój dla pojazdów. Znajdują się tu samochody mieszkańców i spokojnie zmieszczą się małe osobóweczki jak i wielkie ciężarówki. Za bazarem, po drugiej stronie bramy stoi metalowa wieża, kiedyż służyła jako słup wysokiego napięcia, ale dzisiaj spełnia rolę latarni. Na samym jej wierzchołku zamontowane jest czerwone światło, gdy tylko zapada noc zaczyna pulsować pokazując drogę tym którzy zbłądzili na „Dzikiej Pustyni”. Kto wie może w końcu kiedyś uda się komuś ją przebyć w jednym kawałku dzięki temu małemu punktowi na horyzoncie. W dzień co prawda światło nie świeci, ale też łatwo trafisz, wystarczy podążać w stronę dymiącego komina- czarny dym wydobywa się z niego nieprzerwanie. Jest to komin elektrowni Katowic,oczywiście węglowej. A ta kupa urobku w samym rogu pod murem jest wydobywana na sprzedaż.. A i mamy mechanika, złota rączka. Jest w stanie uruchomić każdy pojazd pod warunkiem ze ma silnik, a jeśli nie ma silnika to go tam wsadzi. Jego garaż znajduje się tuz za wielką halą dla mieszkańców. Poziom 1 Między bazarem, a magazynami znajduje się winda towarowa, a na niej napis „Poziom 1” Tą właśnie windą zjedziemy jakieś 100 metrów pod ziemię, a kiedy otworzą się drzwi oczom ukaże się całkiem spora jaskinia. Jst to wspólna część miasta, publiczna i dostępna dla każdego. Znajdziesz tu knajpę „ Hasiok”. Tam zjesz i wypijesz, a jak się postarasz to nawet po gębie dostaniesz. Ale jeśli chcesz się zintegrować ze społecznością to zwiedzanie powinieneś zacząć od tego właśnie miejsca. W baraku przyklejonym do knajpy znajdziesz rusznikarza, mechanika i lekarza w jednym. Naprawi Ci broń, maszynkę do golenia i zszyje rany postrzałowe po obiedzie w „Hasioku”. Oczywiście nie jest on żadnym wyuczonym lekarzem, to jest po prostu człowiek który wiele widział. Aha! I nie pytaj go jak ma na imię, bo jak zabić też wie robi z tego jakaś wielką tajemnicę, ale to jego sprawa. Prawdziwy szpital znajduje się dokładnie naprzeciw knajpy, ale tam zaraz się zaczną pytać skąd masz ta ranę cięta, czy nie chcesz tego zgłosić i takie tam pierdoły. Gdybyś jednak chciał zgłosić skargę lub donos to znajdziesz tu też posterunek strażników. Jednak jak chcesz żeby rzeczywiście Ci pomogli to przynieś konkretny załącznik, jak będzie nie konkretny to i tak go wezmą tylko, że pomogą Ci tylko kopniakiem w tyłek. Ale możesz iść wtedy na skargę do samego burmistrza jego biuro znajduje się w wnęce jaskini, ale ciężko go złapać, cały czas ma coś na głowie i jest cholernie zajęty, a przynajmniej tak Ci powiedzą. Dalej jakbyś poszedł tym korytarzem znajdziesz następna windę prowadząca do poziomu drugiego, ale tam też się nie dostaniesz, no chyba ze jesteś mieszkańcem. Dalej idąc korytarzem koło windy dojdziesz do laboratorium gdzie naukowcy dzień i noc coś robią. Czasem wchodzący tam ludzie już nie wychodzą, więc lepiej daruj sobie wycieczki w tamtą stronę. Zresztą za laboratorium jest już tylko elektrownia, a tam mało kto ma wstęp. Jest tu też hotel dla gości „ Karliczek” Może i drogo tam mają, ale tam możesz czuć się bezpieczny Knajpa "Hasiok" Czasami ludzie wpadają na pomysł połączenia wszystkiego w jedno - tak właśnie powstała knajpa Hasioka. Właściciel, lekarz z "doświadczenia" potrafi połatać, nie zadaje zbędnych pytań a potem obierze do cna z żetonów. Zawsze możesz pójśc dalej, do szpitala, jednak tam nie ogonisz się od wkurzających ciekawskich i papierków. Szpital Prawdziwa konowałownia, która próbuje udawać sterylną. Wybrane z ruin płytki i łóżka, pielęgniarki w nawet czystych fartuszkach (które łatwo gubią, w mgnieniu oka!)... I konowały. Prawdziwe łapiduchy, które wyprawią cię na tamten świat, stwierdzając zgon jak w starych sitcomach. Posterunek Strażników Jeżeli sądzisz, że milicja zniknęła ze świadomości Polaka to jesteś w błędzie. Ci pałenmajstrowie nadal istnieją i mają się dobrze - zarówno ich lenistwo jak i chęć tłuczenia gumowymi, giętkimi namiastkami małych fallusów są nienaruszone. Można tu zgłosić różne rzeczy, które i tak nie zostaną wzięte pod uwagę. Ratusz Burmistrz rezydujący w tej budowli jest zazwyczaj całkowicie nieosiągalny, zajmując się swoją sekretarką, susząc łeb skarbnikowi bądź licząc fedrowany bez przerwy węgiel. Bogaty gość, magnat. Laby Jajogłowi przesiadują tutaj i robią swoje tegezy. Różne tegezy - badają pędraki, takie mechaniczne duperele, które mieszczą w sobie od cholery ciekawych danych - w tym prace licencjackie do wydrukowania, pornosy, tony ebooków i filmideł sprzed upadku. Czasami zajmują się czymś bardziej kreatywnym i pomagają w poprawieniu działania Rafinerii, która jest perełką i dumą Katowic. Hotel "Karliczek" Hotel, pięć samorodków węgla zamiast złotych gwiazdek. Chcieli go nazwać Hilton, jednak wywoływało to dziwny zgrzyt zębami kretów z Katowic. Potem próbowali z Paris, ale nikt nie próbował wpinkalać żab i radioaktywnych ślimaków... Został Karliczek. Karaluchy mają tu wakacje na okrągło, łóżka witają wystającymi z każdej strony sprężynami a żetony i ta wpadają do łap właściciela. Poziom 2 Część mieszkalna, wstęp maja tylko mieszkańcy. Jaskinia jest rozległa, ale nie należy do wysokich. Zresztą największe budynki tutaj sięgają wysokości jednego pietra, a i tak należą do rzadkości. Domy budowane są z tego co można znaleźć w „Starych Katowicach”. Może nie wygląda to cudownie, ale każdy barak czy jak mieszkańcy to nazywają dom spełnia swoje podstawowe funkcje. Jest doprowadzona woda, kanalizacja tez o dziwo sprawnie działa. Żyć nie umierać. Poziom 3 Tą sama windą która możemy się dostać z poziomu pierwszego do drugiego zjedziemy też do poziomu trzeciego. Z tym że podróż trwa bardzo długo. Winda zjeżdża jakieś 500 metrów pod powierzchnie ziemi, a to zaledwie wierzchołek samej kopalni. No właśnie poziom 3 to kopalnia gdzie wydobywa się przede wszystkim węgiel. Wysiadając z windy dostajemy się do pomieszczeń gospodarczych gdzie znajdziesz wszelkie niezbędne narzędzia, szatanie, łaźnie i stołówkę. I stąd dopiero możesz dostać się do kopalni właściwej. Czarna Pustynia Śląsk niegdyś tętnił życiem, miasta które rozwijały się w zastraszającym tempie przyciągały coraz więcej ludzi. Dzisiaj jest to jałowa pustynia z której gdzieniegdzie wystają resztki pozostałe po latach świetności, pomniki ludzkiego zniszczenia. Skażenie, promieniowanie i cały inny syf zagnieździł się w tej ziemi chyba na dobre. Nie znajdziesz tu żadnej rośliny, a rzeki zmieniły się w ścieki, które jakby próbowały wypłukać cały ten brud. Jednak nawet i tutaj człowiek znalazł sposób na przetrwanie. Węgiel to kuszący surowiec, złoto tej ziemi. „Czarna Pustynia” nazwali ten region ze względu na węgiel drzemiący pod powierzchnią i czekający tylko na to by po niego sięgnąć. Tam gdzie kiedyś stały kopalnie ludzie pozakładali osady i na wzór Katowic ukryli je po poniżej poziomu gruntu by zniknąć z oczu swoich wrogów. Między osadami nigdy chyba nie dojdzie do porozumienia, atakują się nawzajem, walczą między sobą o to aby ich osiedle miało większe wydobycie „Czarnego Złota” a co za tym idzie więcej gambli. Życie tutaj nie należy do łatwych, odcięci od cywilizacji, na jakimś parszywym zadupiu gdzie jedyna rozrywka to machanie kilofem, niejednemu poprzestawiało się już w główce. Każdego traktują jak wroga, szpiega, kogoś kto tylko czeka na to by ich ograbić, wbić nóż w plecy we śnie. Dlatego biada każdemu kto zabłądzi w tych stronach - rdzenni mieszkańcy tych ziem zostali nazwani dzikusami ze względu na to co się z nimi porobiło. Jeśli znajda jakiegoś włóczęgę zabijają go, a że na tych ziemiach ciężko i jakiekolwiek mięso to zjadają go po prostu. Podobno w osadach każdego nieposłusznego spotyka ten sam los. No ale są tacy którzy mogą czuć względnie bezpieczeństwo na tych ziemiach, to handlarze którzy skupują od nich węgiel. Dla handlarzy to wspaniały biznes skupują „Czarne Złoto” za bezcen, rzucą trochę karabinów, jedzenia i gambli, a gdy sprzedadzą to w Katowicach zarąbią na tym krocie. „Czarna Pustynia” otacza Katowice, jedyne miasto na tych ziemiach gdzie można prowadzić normalne życie, do którego prowadzi tylko jedna bezpieczna droga- to stara autostrada A4 od strony Krakowa. Szlak ten jest pilnowany by handlarze bezpiecznie mogli dotrzeć do miasta i je opuścić. Często dochodzi na niej do starć między dzikusami a strażnikami- dla miejscowych tir wyładowany jedzeniem czy bronią to kusząca zdobycz. Oprócz dzikusów bandyci wszelacy też tu się kręcą i im mimo wszystko od czasu do czasu udaje się przejąć jakiś transport. Jednym słowem „Czarna Pustynia” w jaką zamienił się Śląsk to ziemia na której wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła i pewnie nigdy się nie skończy. Category:Gotowe Category:Lokacje